


Leaf You In The Summer

by Nellancholy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Crack, Death, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, crack but like sincere crack, it is just a buildup to the obvious punchline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 09:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19499572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Parting is never easy.





	Leaf You In The Summer

A tear rolled down Wriggle’s cheek as she caressed Yuuka, who was lying amidst a bed of red lycoris. Her tanned face and green hair were the only thing Wriggle could see through her tears. Her red clothes notwithstanding, it was clear that Yuuka’s body was sinking down into the flowers, dissolving into the soil.

Her arm rose weakly, resting on Wriggle’s shoulder. “Come on now…don’t cry. I’ll be back next summer. I…promise.”

“But…” Wriggle sobbed. “H-how am I going to get through winter without you?”

Yuuka blinked, forcing her eyes to stay open. Already it was getting harder to breathe, to move, to talk.

“You’ve done it before, haven’t you? And each and every time…it was our love that kept you warm. How about this…whenever you feel sad or frightened…please remember…happy days. When the days are dark, remember... _our_ happy days.”

And with that, she was gone, the red petals carrying her away.


End file.
